1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-phase voltage source AC/DC converter capable of being applied to an interconnection device or an uninterruptible power source device being a power source of a power system and an interconnection system including the converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a single-phase voltage source AC/DC converter capable of supplying power as converting a direct current to an alternating current by automatically adjusting a voltage, a frequency and a phase to those of a power system which is to be connected with (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-219263).